Title: A Family… Forgotten
by MND
Summary: --COMPLETE--- Amnesia, a love child, a supposed death, and the X-Men...or rather two specific X-Men's. Another Romy.... I think it's an ok fic esp. since i haven't read much X-Men comics. I based this fic basically around Uncanny X-Men issue 350...Enjoy!


**Title: A Family… Forgotten**

DISCLAIMER Me no own X-Men or any of the characters from the comic, I only own Ramey and the nurses and doctors and Anna-Bell.

Slowly placing the key into the keyhole she turned it hearing the lock slowly unlock itself. Slowly turning the handle and pushing the door open she entered, looking around to see if anyone was there. The place was dark just the way it was when she left it. Everything in the same place as before, everything was untouched for several months. No one had entered since he had gone, except for her. She had gone back to the apartment months after the accident to collect a few of her belongings and papers. Now she returned, after a year, to make a home here once again. It seemed as if no one had entered the apartment, since herself, or so she thought. Tears sprung to her eyes at the thought of him no longer there with her. The thought of never being able to hold him, feel him, or just stare at him while he sat across from her at the breakfast table reading.

Slowly touching the light switch afraid that it would break at any sudden pressure, she turned it on. The atmosphere of the apartment was cold and distant, yet there was warmth from the heater. Everything seemed so unreal, like it was all just a dream, without even being a dream. She slowly walked further into the crimson hall and stepped into the apple green living room and sat on one of the over stuffed chairs, staring at the cart full of drinks. Oh how her mouth watered for a drink. It had been ages since she'd gotten drunk.

--FLASHBACK--

Slowly lifting the glass to her lips she gulped down every ounce of liquid in the half full glass of bourbon. Slamming down the empty glass and asking for a refill, she scanned her surroundings, her eyes falling on one person in particular. A tall lean broad man sitting on the other end of the bar staring directly at her. She quickly smiled at him before picking up the now filled glass and swallowing it down once more. This wasn't her first drink for the night it might have been her twentieth one for all she knew. Before she could ask for a refill again, the man that had been staring at her from across the room had come over to her and held her hand in mid air causing her to glare daggers at him.

"Mademoiselle, I think yah had enough for de night, what yeh think?" His Cajun accent taking a strong influence on his speech.

"What would yah know sugah?" She said pushing his hand away from her, all the while almost falling off her seat.

"Now why don't Ah take yeh home, and you can sobah up a little before yah start again, eh?"

"How 'bout no." Her speech became slurred making what she said come out a little slower then normal.

"Er Ah think Ah should get yah back to yah apartment, just tell me where yah live." Before she could answer she feel asleep in his arms. "Guess that mean yah coming home with meh."

--END FLASHBACK--

She ended up giggling at the memory. Deciding not to have another drunken' episode she only made herself a Piñacolada, sipping it slowly as she walked towards the bedroom. Seeing his robe set on the post of the bed, she decided to take a nice warm bath. She slowly slipped out of her clothes and into his robe. It was nice having the warm cloth draped around her frail frame. It was like he had his arms wrapped around her keeping her safe, his smell still lingered on it, full of aftershave and Cajun spices.

She slowly made her way through the rest of the apartment stopping in his den, sipping away at her drink. She ran her finger along the side of the oak desk picking up the dust that had settled there. Walking around to the other side she remembered the secret desk he had. Slowly slipping her hand under the desk and pressing the button that was there, popped open the side of the desk facing her. No one would have known there was a secret drawer or that there was a button at all even if they had flipped the whole desk over. They had made the button to look like the bottom of the desk and just as flat as it. In order to open the drawer one would have to press the button rather hard.

--FLASHBACK--

"Hey what you doing?" She leaned in the doorway with two glasses of red wine.

"Nothing."

"Yeah sure, I'll make you tell me later."

"Oh really? And how do you suppose to do so?"

"You'll see." She said walking further into the office handing him one of the glasses of wine while she took a sip from the other.

"Thanks chere, I appreciate that. I was gonna tell yah what Ah was uptah but nah. I think I rather find out what yah have planned for latah."

"Hahaha, yah think yah're so funny, huh?"

"I rather do think highly of mahself don't Ah?"

"Yeah well Ah'll have tah fix that now won't Ah?" She winked slyly at him, "So tell meh what it is you're doing here?" She said staring at the many papers sprawled out on his desk with layouts of plans for a piece of furniture.

"Just designing a desk."

"For what?"

"For my den at the apartment."

"Oh really? Can I ask why there's a secret drawer?"

"Oh for stuff, yah know."

"Stuff like what?"

"Oh yah know love letters from and to other women." He said winking at her and then pulling her into his lap.

"We shall see."

"See what?" He looked at her with a raised brow. "How jealous you are?"

"Of what? You and your imaginary _love-rs_?"

"What imaginary? You know they're all real. And they're so much better than you are!"

"In what, satisfying you? You're pretty easy to satisfy no matter what." With that she got up out of his lap and walked towards the doorway, but before leaving she drawled, "You'll come running back after yah're finished with all those…tramps." She said grinning, then turning and teasing him as she walked away, swaying her hips seductively.

--END FLASHBACK--

Picking up the file that was in the drawer and the one on the desk with a letter that was carelessly placed on top of it, she made her way to the kitchen. There she could still smell the scent of the last meal that was made there. The last meal they had made together before he had left her. She walked over to the fridge opening it slowly, not wanting to hear it creak. Slowly reaching in she picked up the bottle of red wine that was still in there and poured herself a glass. Before closing the fridge door, she noticed the plate of chocolate covered strawberries sitting there still waiting to be eaten.

--FLASHBACK--

"Hey! I'm so gonna get yah back for that!!" With that she picked up the bag of flour plunged her hand right into it and grabbed a hand full of flour, which she threw at him. She started giggling at him.

"What's wrong with you? Wha's so funny, eh?"

"You." She pointed at him still laughing, "Go take a look in the mirror." He walked over to the mirror they had in the hallway. Shocked at what he found, his jaw dropped open. Placing an arm around him she said, "Ah think Ah like yah better with white hair, it makes yah look… sexy." With that he stuck his hand in the bowl of chocolate that he had taken with him and smeared chocolate on her face.

"And Ah think you'd be sexier if you were a chocolaty brown, sugah!"

"Well maybe you should go find yourself someone who is."

"Maybe Ah will."

They both made their way back to the kitchen, as he stuck his head into the fridge. She finished placing all the strawberries they had made onto a plate to be placed into the fridge. As he finished placing the last tray in the fridge, he materialized from behind the fridge door with the pint of milk that they had. Seeing what he held in his hand she stared at him horrified,

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh Ah would!" And with that he uncorked the full bottle of milk and ran over to her wrapping her safely in one arm as he poured the container of milk on her with the other. Once free from him, she ran over to the fridge and grabbed the bottle of soda they had, shaking it first before running up to him and opening it over his head and allowing every ounce to fall on him.

--END FLASHBACK--

Shaking her head, she remembered what a pain it had been to clean the whole kitchen and to get the wet dough out of his hair, as he sat in the tub and whined and splashed her with water like a little child. With her glass of wine and files she made her way back into his bedroom and into his private bathroom, where she had set the tub to full. She placed the glass and files beside the tub and slowly removed the robe and let it fall to the floor, as she stepped into the semi warm, semi hot water. Sinking into the bubble filled bath, she relaxed. She hadn't been able to relax in a long time, she sighed a sigh of relief.

After a few moments of lying there with her eyes closed she opened them and reached over for the files. On top was a letter that fell onto the floor. Letting the hours pass, she read the files, somehow dated to a few days ago. Wondering how this was possible, she continued to read the attached files. They were all medical files on his condition. How could he have a condition, he was dead right? No one had actually seen his dead body; they all assumed he was dead. She did see the plane explode, she never saw him leave, and he couldn't have left, she thought while shaking her head. She had taken the last parachute, and before he would have even had the chance to jump out of the plane it exploded, leaving her with a scar to remind her of that day, she subconsciously touched the piece of marred skin on her upper left shoulder. The medical records all said he had amnesia. They had found out who he was and where he lived but nothing else about his life. Suddenly she thought maybe they were files on someone else, someone who had taken his identity. The files from the hidden drawer however where dated a few days before the accident.

Suddenly needing her drink, she reached over the side of the tub for it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the note that had fallen to the ground. Slowly picking it up, she examined it carefully before reading. She noticed that it wasn't in her handwriting, that it was addressed to him, and it was dated two days ago. Was he really back from the dead? Did he really have amnesia? Had he been able to forget her that easily, after all they had been thru together, all the good and bad times and even worse times? Was he able to move on so quickly? The letter read:

"Hello love,

I love you so, love. Meet me at midnight. I had a good time the other night. I hope to see you again. You know where to meet me.

Love Yah Red Eyes,

Anna-Bell"

She felt betrayal, and sadness. How could he have done that to her? She thought he loved her more than anything in the world. She thought he couldn't live without her, she knew she couldn't. Those past few months had been hell for her. Somehow she had lived each day; each day was for him, for him and their child. Yeah they had a child he never knew about, she had never known either until after the accident. She had found out she was two months pregnant, and that she would not be able to tell him and share in the joy of being pregnant, giving birth, and raising the child together. As she was thinking, she had slowly slipped into the tub, submerging her head below the water. She lay there for several minutes, her pulse slowly slipping. In the far distant she heard the noise of the front door open, someone rummaging through the fridge, someone yelling to see if someone was home, the sound of footsteps coming closer to the bathroom, then the sound of someone rushing to her, and pulling her naked pruned soaked body out of the tub.

----------

Slowly placing the key into the keyhole he turned it, hearing the lock slowly unlock itself. Slowly turning the handle and pushing the door open, he entered, looking around to see if anyone was there. The place was dark just the way it was when he left it. Everything was in the same place as before, everything was untouched for several hours, or so he thought. Making his way to the kitchen, he picked up the phone and made his way to the fridge. Sticking his head into the fridge, he looked around for his bottle of red wine, instead finding a tray of chocolate covered strawberries. Grabbing the tray and phone, he headed for his bedroom.

Once inside his bedroom he noticed that the light in his bathroom was on. Thinking it was Anna-Bell he called her name out. When he reached the bathroom, he noticed that there was someone submerged beneath the soap filled water. Panicking he ran over to her, thinking it was Anna-Bell, he pulled the wet naked body out. He quickly applied CPR to her, resuscitating her back to consciousness. Placing the robe that was on the floor around her, he carried her out to the car, where he drove her to the hospital to make sure she was going to be ok.

----------

In the car he took the time to think, to think about what had just happened, who the woman was, and how she could have possibly gotten into his house. Sure, there wasn't much time for him to think but he needed to know what he would say to the doctors and nurses that would question his relationship to the mysterious woman. He thought he had never seen this woman before, but for some reason she seemed familiar to him, as if he knew her… once… before, as if he knew her before his accident. He quickly thought she could be the link between him and his past. All of a sudden he heard a sudden movement from the backseat and the faint sound of a Southern accent being spoken, "Remy". His heart froze at the sound of that one word being spoken. How did she know his name? How did she know him? And why was there so much passion in the way she said?

Pulling into the emergency entrance of the hospital, a sudden wave of flashes came before his eyes, a pang of migraine inflicted in his mine plaguing him with visions. Visions of him, his past, a past that included her, this mystery woman. This past with her was filled with hate, love, and tenderness. Much of it was of times of passion and heated arguments, ending with one of them, usually him, walking out on the other. The sudden flashes had come before he could stop the car, suddenly snapping back to reality he saw white, blank whiteness turning to spots, which eventually faded into blackness, before his head slumped forward hitting the steering wheel, both his hands still on it. Falling unconscious at the wheel, the car continued on in a fury of rage towards the hospital, causing it to almost crash, if it weren't for someone stopping the car in mid rage, and getting them out before it had exploded from the charged steering wheel caused by the unconscious male.

Both occupants of the car ended up in the ER, the male with minor injuries, where as the female was fickle, they feared she may enter a coma at any moment, all her vital signs pointed to it, the doctors tried and tried but it seemed that her body was working against them. She was set under observations, her vital signs being watched cautiously and tentatively for any change there might be.

----------

Several hours had passed and he had finally awoken, not forgetting a single thing that had happened since he had entered his apartment, that day. He wanted answers, answers only she could give him. She was the only one who could give him the explanations he needed, explanations he wanted. Quickly, questioning the first nurse he saw, he soon found what room she was in. He slowly made his way to her room, thinking about every possible outcome she would have as an answer for him. He thought of what his future would be like once knowing the truth. He thought about if everything he had planned would go as planned. Somehow however, he had a certain feeling that contradicted it all, something for looming his future. Suddenly, he quickened his steps hastily wanting to find out the truth.

----------

Room three seventy-five, that was supposed to hold everything. Inside it's four walls were spoken the words and stories telling ones past. Softly whispered were the concerns of many; softly told by their eyes were their sorrows and unforgiving-ness, which were soon to be mixed with happiness and hatred. They all crowded the small room waiting, watching, keeping vigilance of the one they held so dear to them, but the one they forgot about was headed in their direction. With him came the series of much confusion, drama and hatred, he brought the sense of doom for the one they watched over. No one was going to forgive him, yet no one knew the truth, the only one who knew was the one who was unable to speak. The one who was unable to tell them the truth, because she was a slumber in a land they knew nothing of.

----------

Slow was the beating of his heart, soft was the sound of his footfalls, and deep was his every breath. Slowly gaining on the corner entrance of the room, he halted to think of what he was going to say, how he was going to ask her, if he should even ask her. Before his thoughts could take him any further he heard the whispers of voices, slowly he prodded his head into the doorway, spying four people in the room already. Hesitating about still asking her anything, he decided to just check up on her and find out about his past when he was alone with her, and had her to himself. Somehow he couldn't wait to have her to himself, even if she was just sleeping the whole time he was there with her. This feeling bothered him; even though he couldn't correctly identify it he somehow knew he shouldn't be enjoying it.

Conjuring up the strength to face everyone in the room, he bravely stepped into it, causing all five faces to turn to him. He had not noticed the fifth face before, a little boy sitting on the lap of the dark skinned woman with long shinning white hair. The little boy reminded him of someone, unsure at first of who, he just brushed it off as something else he didn't need plaguing his mind as well. Something he had also failed to notice was the look on everyone's face after he had made his presence known. Their faces were full of surprise at first but three out of the five people had quickly replaced the look of surprise with resentment and hatred. Unsure of why these people would resent him or have feelings of hatred towards him, he decided to introduce himself so they wouldn't think he was someone else. To much of his surprise introducing himself didn't help his case at all, not realizing he had one in the first place.

"Hello. I'm Remy, I brought, I'm guessing, your friend here, to the hospital." He stood there waiting for someone to politely say hello or at least anything to him. "Ahh…is there something wrong? Is your friend ok?" Each of the four adults in the room exchanged glances of confusion, and of who they each thought should be the representative of the group. Each deciding on what seemed to be the dark skinned, African, woman.

"Ahh, dear, you don't know us do you?"

"Er… should I?"

"Ahh…I'm not sure on that one. Ahh our friend here, Rogue, she's umm…. in a coma. She entered it a few hours ago" Being unable to respond he just stood there with his mouth agape.

Suddenly, his body racked with visions once again, this time sending him unconscious but still plaguing his mind. He saw him and the woman they called Rogue sitting under a tree talking. He saw him cupping her face and leaning in to kiss her, there was him standing in front of a mirror in a tux. He stood at the alter with a blonde hair woman. He was on a motorcycle, with _Rogue_ behind with her arms wrapped around him. He saw a plane and then shoving _Rogue_ out of the plan just after giving her a passionate kiss. As he fell to the ground, he felt his head hit something and then all visions stopped, causing his head to throb excessively.

----------

WHITE… that was the first thing he saw when he awoke, white. TICK-TOCK. That was the first thing he heard, tick-tock, the clock hanging on the wall opposite his bed. As he scanned his room, he saw someone… that woman from before, the dark skinned one, she was watching him, pondering over something. She seemed not to have noticed he had awoken. He contemplated letting her know he was awake. Deciding to stay quiet a little longer he studied the white haired woman, wondering how she fitted into his past. Maybe she had nothing to do with him but with the woman, _Rogue_. Suddenly, not being a man of patience, he stirred in his bed to allow her some time to adjust to the fact that they would now have to come face-to-face with each other and talk.

"Oh dear child did I wake you?"

"Hmm… no. No not at all."

"Oh… hmmm. You must be wondering why I'm here, huh?"

"A little curious. Are you mad at me for the accident?"

"What accident?"

"The car, what other accident could there have been?"

"Oh that no, no one's mad at you…well for that anyway." He looked at her skeptically expecting her to explain the last part of her sentence.

"I'm sorry to be impolite, but may Ah ask do Ah know you? You seem so familiar yet I don't ever remember meeting you before today… but then again I don't remember much from mah past."

"Dear child what do you mean?"

"About my past?" She nodded her head in agreement; "About a year ago I was in an accident where I was found washed up on shore, and had no recollection of who I was or where I was from. In other words, I had amnesia." Hearing the truth explaining his sudden resurrection from death, her eyes began to overflow with unshed tears. Tears that had stung her since that day, the day of his _death_.

"I need to go, I'm sorry for disturbin' you." With that she abruptly stood and staggered out his door, making her way back to her car.

----------

Before going home she stopped in to check on Rogue. The girl was like a daughter to her and her husband, Logan. He watched over her so protectively, so when they had discovered the presence of Remy, she could only imagine the pang of pain and hatred that fraught his soul at the mere sight of Remy. He had the right to be angry with him, but he did not however know the truth, the one thing that may set things almost as good as new between the two men. Turning the corner and forging towards the doorway that led to Rogues room, she could hear the soft whisper of a male. The voice was deep and hoarse, she would know that voice anywhere, it was Logan. Not wanting to interrupt his time with his foster daughter she turned to leave before hearing him start to sob. Not being able to feel or hear him suffer she ran in to him and draped her arms around him protectively, as she began to cry as well. They sat there in each other's arms silently watching her frail body lie there, thinking she was beyond their help. Suddenly they heard the sound of footsteps, as they turned to find who it was, they were only plagued with more depression as they were reminded of what Rogue left behind, her son.

--MONTHS LATER--

BRRRRING BRRRRRIIINNNNNG

"I'll get it." Announced Ororo.

"Hello… Yes this is the Xavier Institute… Thank you we'll be right over. Thank you!" Logan who had been watching his wife intently, saw her face go from happy to extremely happy, she glowed with youth of rejuvenation.

"What's wrong? Have you won a million dollars?" He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her snuggling his face into the side of her neck.

"No, but we need to leave right away."

"Why? For what? What's going on that you're not telling me?"

"We need to go to the hospital that's all."

"Why!?! Is something wrong with Rogue? Is she going to be ok!?!" He looked at her a face filled with worry and gloom.

"Logan calm down. Rogue is ok, she's actually much better then you or I might say." Ororo couldn't help but giggle at her husband.

"What is that supposed to mean? And why are you laughing? Is there something going on??" Not being able to take anymore of his questions she just pulled him by the collar to the car.

----------

"Rogue my child how are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck repeatedly. Which reminds me did anyone get the license plate of that truck?"

"Now's not the time to joke around stripes." Logan looked at her sternly.

"What crawled up his arse and died?"

"Rogue, don't."

"Wha??"

"Let's get you out of here and back to the Institute."

"WHAT!?! You're taking me to an asylum?"

"Child now is not the time for jokes."

"Fahne be like that. Did I mention I'm so glad to see you both." She got out of bed and gave them both a hug. When Logan and Ororo had gotten to the hospital Rogue was already dressed and ready to leave, hospitals depressed her.

----------

The first thing Rogue saw when she entered her room at the Institute was the sight of her sleeping two-year-old son. Unfortunately the hyperactive boy did not stay asleep for long. The little boy had awoken as soon as she had spoken to Kurt and Kitty, whom were both watching over the boy. The little boy had made sure to not let his presence be known as the grown ups had talked, and as his aunt and uncle left his mum and him alone. He decided not to let his mum know he was awake either, but he was caught.

"Ramey mama knows yahr awake, come gimme a hug."

"Mama!! Were you been? Why you leave Ramey alone for? You no love Ramey no more?" He pouted at her.

"Aww come here sugah. Of course mama loves her lil' boy, to death. Now why would yah think a thing like that fo'?

"Well 'cause yah were gone for so long dat Ramey dought you never gonna come back tah me. And den Ramey saw wis man, at de hospital," he pointed behind him to let her know that it happened a while ago, "and wew, Ramey dink he took mama."

"What man? The doctor?"

"No mama," breaking away from her embrace he ran over to her bed and climbed on it so he could reach the draw on her bedside table to open it and pulled out a picture, which in the process of doing almost fell off the bed, "Him mama." He pointed to the man in the picture. Suddenly Rogue had become speechless and just stared at the man in the picture in amassment.

"How 'bout we go back to that nap your supposed to be takin' right now?"

"Kay mama, but only if you stay wid Ramey... forever."

"Ah will sugah, Ah will."

"Yah promise?"

"Ah promise."

"Pinky swear"

"Pinky swear. Hey! What'd Logan tell yah 'bout swearin'?

"Unkie Wogan sa' no swearin'. He sa' swearin' bad mama." She lifted the boy up off the floor and laid him on the bed, in which he yawned three times and stretched out before falling asleep.

Lying beside her son, she stared up at the ceiling thinking. Everything that had happened that day almost two years ago was all a lie. All she believed to be truth was just the opposite. The one she thought dead wasn't, nor did he love her anymore, he didn't even remember who she was. How could he remember anything, after all he did have _amnesia_. At first she thought it were an excuse for him not returning to her, but now when she thought about it she saw that it was the only thing that could explain why he had never returned to her. She resented the word _amnesia_; there couldn't be a more vile word in the English language. All she ever wanted was to be happy, and couldn't have hurt if she were happy with the only man she ever loved. Fate had to play its twisted hand at her. Her hand at life wasn't meant for her to be happy, but to keep others happy. Feeling the small warm body next her she remembered there was still one person she could go live her life with and be happy, but there was one thing she could never give him, a father. Studying her son, she realized for the first time how much he reminded her of his father, the way he looked and the way he spoke. Through the mix of her genes and Remy's their son had received eyes like Remy's with a slight difference, instead of red on black eyes, he had emerald on black eyes. Every time she stared into them they managed to send waves of chill through out her entire body, making her aware of reality and have to face it.

--DAYS LATER--

As she walked into the recreation room, all eyes turned to her. It was as if she were a mass assassin who had just assassinated the President or something. The stares were all filled with worries and sadness. Everyone cared about her, so after Remy had died; they all helped her with her pregnancy and with raising the little infant. This had brought them to become more protective of her, and then after she had entered a coma they worried even more. She could have sworn that if she had died they might have stuck her decaying body in a glass coffin in the middle of the recreation room, where they could all watch her more closely. Spotting Ororo sitting at one of the tables she gingerly walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Child have you talked to him?"

"Him who?" Obviously skirting around the question and annoying the weather witch. "If you're talking about Logan, Hank, the Professor, and or Kurt, then yes Ah have talked to them all."

"Rogue why do you like to try my patience?"

"Because it's so much fun watching your brow furrow and get angry at me. Yah know Ah think Logan's beginning to rub off on yah, yah bettah watch out before you start growling at people."

"My dear child can you ever be serious?"

"Ororo I'm sorry, but… I don't know. I haven't talked to him. I don't even know what to say to him, or were to even begin?"

"How 'bout 'Hi! How are you? We have a child together.'"

"Hmm… the beginning part was good. Ah don't think Ah'll tell him about Ramey, just not yet."

"He has a right to know."

"He doesn't even know who I am, or for that matter who he is. You think he knows he's a mutant? Or does he even still has his powers?"

"You do realize the only way to find out is to talk to him?"

"Ah know, unfortunately Ah know it all." She sat there besides the weather witch wondering and contemplating what she was going to do next. After a while had gone by she turned to Ororo and asked her, "'Ro do yah think yah can watch Ramey for awhile, while Ah go do something that needs to be done." Without waiting for answer she got up and turned to leave before adding, "He's with Kurt, his bed time's at seven. Love yah."

"Love you too child." With that she was off faster then the wind. "Good luck my dear, good luck." Ororo got up to look for her little godson.

----------

She found herself in front of his doorstep. She stood there like a dummy, hesitating to knock on the door. Was she doing the right thing by going there, what if he asked her questions, questions about them? What would she say, would she tell him the truth that they were lovers? What if he didn't know he was a mutant? What if he wanted to know about his family, well there she couldn't really help, since the old Remy had never really told her much about his family. Finally deciding to knock the door swung open as her hand stood there in mid-knock, she came face to face with him.

"Hiya… ah… I er…"

"Ahh, I'm sorry to surprise you. I just thought I heard something."

"Umm… it's ok I just came to return this, I doubt I'll **_ever_** be needing it ever **_again_**." She held out her hand, and in the palm of it was a key. The key she had used so many times to enter that very apartment. After he took the key she turned to leave, but suddenly halted when she felt the strong grip on her shoulder. She looked at the hand that rested on her shoulder and glared at it, she then looked at him and glared at him. He quickly dropped his hand once he saw the anger and hurt in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to…. I didn't mean to offend you or anything… I'm so sorry."

"No, no I should be sorry. It's just…" she shook her head while staring at her feet, then adding numbly, "It's nothing."

"Please come in." He gestured towards the inside of the apartment. "I'm sorry but I went to visit you the other day at the hospital but you were gone," he began after they were seated in the quaint living room and had poured Rogue a glass of red wine, somehow he had managed to serve her, her favorite wine. "I was sort of hoping you could answer a few questions I have. If it's not too much trouble. And I didn't know where you live, and the hospital wouldn't---"

"Wait, what makes you think I know the answers to the questions you have, not to sound rude or anything."

"I don't know how to explain, but ever since that day, I've been having flashbacks, and lots of them include you."

"There's not much Ah can tell you."

"But you ca tell me some things right?" His eyes burned with hope, that it hurt her to break his heart.

"Ahh… Ah guess Ah can. What do you want to know?"

"Like my name my full name, where I'm from, tell me about my family."

"Remy LeBeau, New Orleans, don't know much about 'em, sorry Ah can't help yah there."

"No that's ok, at least I know my name and where I'm from. Do you know if my parents are alive or if I have any siblings…. or if I… ahh… nothing." He said the last part more to himself then to her.

"Ummm I don't know if your parents are alive or if you have siblings—"

"Oh that's fine then, I guess."

"Wait but I do know that you were adopted and that your foster mother died but your father, foster father, is alive, and you have one foster brother and a sister-in-law."

"WOW"

"Yeah…more then some of us are fortunate to have."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, is there anything else Ah may be able to answer for you?"

"How do I know you? Were we close or something?"

"Ah…hmm… not sure Ah should tell you how we meet, but umm you _could_ say we **_were_** close."

"We were?"

"In a way…"

"What way? He inched closer to her, with anger burning deeper and deeper into his eyes, knowing she wasn't telling him everything she knew.

"We…" She took a deep breath, scared and unable to say what he deserved to know, "We were very close. We dated and became…." Unable to finish her sentence she looked down in her lap, with tears the stung her eyes threatening to expose them selves. She felt him move even closer to her, so close that she could feel the warmth emanate off his body. He stretched his hand out towards her lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"Lovers, that's what you were going to say?" She quickly turned her face hiding the tears that had begun to pour down her cheeks. He once again turned her to face him, softly wiping the tears away from her face, something in his head clicked about them, suddenly feeling the urge to taste her lips he leaned in to kiss her.

All she could see was Remy, not the man who knew nothing about his past. All she could feel was the longing that grew from deep within her to just kiss him. She wanted to feel him and taste him again, but she couldn't, it wouldn't be right. He was no longer hers; he now belonged to someone else. Suddenly coming to her realization, she pushed him away from her, causing him to nearly fall off the couch, and abruptly stood.

"What's wrong chere? You no love Remy no more?" His last sentence suddenly reminded her of her child, making the pain sting even more. Remy suddenly realizing what he just said shook his head.

"You…yo…. you're not him no more." With that she turned and walked out of the room. Remy right on her heels caught her, turning her around in his arms and held her close to him as she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry. I… I… I didn't mean to cause you any pain."

"It's fine I should probably go." As if on queue Rogue's cell phone rang. "I'm sorry I have to get this."

"No problem, I'll leave you."

"No it's ok." Answering her phone, "'Ro hi…. Oh Gawd…. Where are---Ok I'll be there as soon as I can." Looking up from her phone, Remy could see her eyes had turned red, "Ah…Ah have to go now." She looked like she was lost in another world of disbelief.

"Where are you going?"

"To the…. The…. The hospital. Gawd."

"I don't think you can drive in your condition, maybe I should take you just to be on the safe side." Not up for arguing Rogue just nodded her head.

----------

The whole ride to the hospital was in silence. Rogue sat in the passenger seat staring out the window in a state of daze and bewilderment. There were many times Remy wanted to say something to her, something to comfort her, but he couldn't think of anything. Before Remy could even stop the car, Rogue had jumped out and ran towards the towering building. Running up to the front desk she asked for the room of Ramey LeBeau. She had given her son his fathers name; the only thing she could have given him then and now. Quickly catching up to her Remy followed her to room three fifty-seven.

Slowly stepping into the room after he saw the little figure lying on the bed, bundled under blankets. All eyes turned to him as he entered, but soon left him and Rogue to be alone with the child. Walking closer to her he looked down at the child. It was the same child he had seen when had first gone to visit Rogue in the hospital. He found it a bit weird that they both had ended up in the same room number. The child seemed so familiar, it suddenly hit him the boy looked like him. Remembering what Rogue had told him about them being close and lovers, he put two and two together and realized the sick little child lying there was _his_ child. He suddenly heard her whispering through tears to the child,

"Babe mama's here, don't you worry now. Ah'll take care of yah now. Ah'm here for yah sugah, and always will be like we promised, now you gottah be here for mama too. Come on sugah. Gimme me a hug sugah." Much to his surprise the little boy had been awake the whole time.

"Mama!! I was a brave wiwle boi wike Aunty 'Ro sa' ah be."

"Ah know sugah, Ah know."

"Mama! That's the man I told yah bout, de one who gowna take yah away fom Ramey." He jubilantly pointed to Remy.

"Rogue…." She turned to him, with understanding and recognition.

"Yeah Remy he is."

"Ours?"

"Yeah he's your son. Ah'm so sorry Ah didn't tell yah, but yah seemed so content with yahr life, and yah had a girlfriend. Ah didn't want to ruin anything fah yah."

"If you've done anything it's helping me try to piece my life together, and you've given me something wonderful a family."

"Ah wouldn't go callin' us a family yet. You still have that othah life o' yours, and that girl."

"I wanna give _us_ a try. If you'll let me."

"A f- A f- y, mama?"

"Yeah sugah a family."

"Dada…"

--END--

A/N: Sorry that was sort of icky… But it was just an idea I had, originally she was going to die and there was going to be no kid, aka Ramey. I got the idea from the song 'Your House' by Alanis Morrissette. The kid only appeared because I've been watching too much 'Passions' lately plus every show I watch there's a kid, so yeah…. Eh… So this has been my baby for almost a year now. I started this at the beginning of the year and finished it in about a week. But I kept until now because I've been scared to post it. I'm not sure how people are going to react to it and I know I don't know much about the comics but I just wanted to write it, so please don't kill me if my info is wrong…. Please be sort of, kind of, nice to my baby…. :(

TIMELINE: Ok so the story takes place after the whole Antarctica crap, except I sort of…hmm... changed it a bit. See after they leave him in Antarctica shortly after Rogue meets up with him again and they go away for a little vacation. On their return however the private jet had a wee bit of a problem and went kah-pluewy Yeah I did just say kah-pluewy. There was only one parachute left after the stupid pilot took the other one and left them there, Remy being the sweet guy that he was, gave it to Rogue. Apparently she thought he had exploded with the plane and the rescue people were unable to find his body, because he had washed up a shore where some very nice people found him and helped him out. After a year after the accident and the one-year birthday of Ramey, Rogue returns to the apartment she once shared with Remy to get some of her stuff and things. Then a year goes by, and she returns to see what she wants to keep, and what to dump, because she's gonna get rid of the apartment. Which is where the story begins. Oh yeah I forgot before the trail in Antarctica Rogue and Remy slept together because of the whole her loosing her powers which she permanently lost. I also made Ramey a very schmart little two-year-old.


End file.
